The Hazbin Saiyan
by VerdeSaiyan
Summary: A man with otherworldly origins arrives down in the Hazbin Hell. There he encounters a rather perky demon belle, and does his best to help her out, while at the same time trying to find his way home amidst a sea of evil, and ferocious enemies. Rated M for violence, and adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**Since I'm pretty well addicted to Hazbin Hotel fandom now, I've decided to blend it with DB a bit more. **

**This fic is set a decade or two after DB Super. I know there's probably difficulties, granted they both have completely different lore, but humor me a bit.**

Hell is a chaotic place-Demons battling for territory, excessive tempurature, and overpopulation, coupled with a yearly purge to lower said population.

In this place of misery and despair, it would be inconceivable that a pure heart could exist. But indeed there was one in Charlotte Magne, or as she is known by friends, "Charlie." The young princess was rather naïve, but she believed that deep down, everyone held a small shimmer of light, that could hopefully be brought out. Charlie was quite invested in the wellbeing of the denizens of Hell, despite the fact that a good majority of them were violent, indifferent, or downright hateful and evil.

She saw the angel's extermination as inhumane, and downright cruel. While the sinners had already died, their weapons could destroy their souls, and extinguish even their spiritual life. So in the hopes of redeeming them, she opened the Happy Hotel, a place she believed could make a difference, and maybe see a few souls off to Heaven and end the "cleansing."

So far their only client was an effeminate spider demon named Angel Dust, who actually had little to no interest in redemption, really only milking the Hotel for free habitation.

But today would be different. Charlie stood in front of the mirror, long blond hair bound neatly in a band, and wearing her sharpest tux, her snow white skin glistening in the room's light. She gave her widest smile possible, checking her prominent fangs over. The girl was going to head out with her co-worker and good friend Vaggie, to try and drum up more business for the hotel.

The demon princess gave her reflection a snap of her fingers, eyes turning slitted with red pupils, white irises an red sclera, and sprouting long, straight-pointed horns atop her head with red tips and dots. She turned back to normal with a giggle, before Vaggie knocked on the door. "Charlie?" The girl outside asked.

"Oh!" Charlie opened the door to see her Vaggie, who was a human turned demon, with dull purple skin, an eyepatch over her left eye with a huge X over it, and long white hair, wearing a gothic-lolita dress. "Hey, Vaggie, I'm sorry. I was making sure I looked decent.

"You always look great!" Vaggie smiled. "We ready to go, hon?"

"You bet!"

The two passed by a familiar red figure on their way to the door. "Al? We're going out to try and bring a few people in. Can you hold down the fort?" Charlie asked.

Alastor, a figure feared by the majority of Hell, wearing a blood red suit, a monocle, and carrying a staff tipped with a microphone stood at the side, with his sharp-toothed perma-smile plastered on his face. "_Why of course, dear Charlie!_" He said, voice carrying radio static. "_As your business partner, I have only the hotel's best interests at heart!_"

"Hmph. Liar." Vaggie huffed.

"_Something wrong?_" Alastor leaned down and cocked his head to the side.

"You know full well you aren't interesting in "redeeming" anyone." She elaborated. Two days ago, Alastor joined the Happy Hotel project, blatantly admitting he didn't truly believe in it's cause, and only helped because he craved entertainment by watching people fail.

"_Darling, you should really grow a sense of humor._" The Radio Demon smirked, giving one of his deer ears a stroke. "_Live your afterlife to the fullest, like I do._"

"And be a total monster like you? No thanks. C'mon Charlie."

As Charlie opened the door, she looked up at the sky, which bore a moon with a red pentagram on it. "Oh wow, look!" A streak of light soared through the air in the distance, toward a city. "Vaggie, you know what that means?"

"What?" The Moth Demoness asked, walking up behind her, not seeing the meteor-like object. Charlie took hold of her hands and shook with delight.

"New arrival! Come on, let's go meet them." She took off running, dragging the girl along.

"Hey! I can walk, y'know!" Vaggie laughed a bit at the princess' eagerness.

0

In Pentagram City, few people took notice of falling objects. Most of the time, it was another poor sinner condemned to their eternity.

But this one was no usual lost soul.

In fact, where most of the damned were given a warped or twisted body(sometimes referencing how they died), this fellow was indistinguishable from a human. He wore a strange wardrobe, consisting of a red breechcloth, and matching shirt. He wore an unusual and minimal armor, white plate covering his chest and jock, held up by two yellow straps. On his feet were a pair of blue shoes. He also had unkempt raven hair that ran down between his shoulderblades, and a scar over his left eye, but not putting it out. A burlap bag hung from what looked like a belt. Lastly, he appeared young, only seeming to be in his mid-twenties. Around his left hand was some kind of black apparatus, that looked similar to a glove.

The man had fallen from the sky, and landed in an alley on top of a closed dumpster.

"Agggh…" He wheezed in a weary voice. The stranger rolled over his side, falling off the trash receptacle, and onto the bedrock ground. "Owww!" He rose up weakly, and looked around, being shocked at his surroundings.

In the distance he could tell he was far from home, from the blood red skies, and fires burning near the horizon. He walked out of the alley to meet the dystopia outside, a colorful crowd of creatures all around. Some seeming unassuming, and others downright wicked.

"Wh...Where am I?" He asked himself quitely as he looked around for any sign of a place he could get his bearings properly. In his current state, he was vulnerable, cuts and bruises, and much to the surprise of anyone that might've been normal, scorch marks riddling his body, and a firm coat of dust on his clothes.

The oddly-dressed individual tapped on the shoulder of an oddly built being with a huge, hulking upper body and long arms, with short, stubby legs. "Hey, could you by chance tell me where I am?"

The creature turned around, a human-like face, but sharp fangs, and a single horn on his forhead greeting him.

He smirked, and began to chuckle to himself before walking off.

'_Rude…_' The armored fellow thought to himself as he approached what looked like a bus stop.

At the street corner nearby stood a rather famous demon. He was far more humanoid in shape than that one, but still bizzare, bearing a feminine, and cartoonishly slender figure. His torso was shaped like a woman's bust. His eyes were mismatched, and pink, but the sclera of his left was black. His hair was messy, and he had six splotches under his eyes, resembling the eyes of a spider. He also had four slender, and spindly arms, each hand wearing a striped glove. On his feet were a pair of stylish boots.

Angel Dust stood nearby, minding his own business, as he enjoyed a cigarette, but the minute he saw the stranger, he dropped his oral fixation, and ashed it with his foot. He got a smirk at his subtle manly figure, and the bag at his waist. He fluffed his bosom, and began his approach.

"Hey there, big man!~ Didn't know there were some that kept their upstairs look!" The bruised man turned to see the colorful former human strutting up.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked in confusion, eyeballing the demon from head to toe.

"You mind if I take a seat?"

"Uh...sure, there's enough room."

The Spider in the Kinky Boots chuckled. "I wasn't talkin' about the bench." He said, shimmying down and sitting in his lap. The man cringed, turning red in the face. "They call me Angel. Angel Dust. What's your name, handsome, so I know what to call _you_?"

"Mayzo." The armored man replied. "My name is Mayzo."

"'_Mayzo?_'" Angel repeated. "Sounds fancy!~ So, Mister Mayzo, you come around this side of town often?" He asked, stroking the stranger's face. "I like your kinky little getup. But doesn't it feel wierd wearing clothes over your S&M gear?"

The scarred man's eyes widened. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"This little gladiator bra you got goin'!" The multi-armed being chuckled, giving him a slap in the chest. "You musta came from one wild party!~"

"I'm glad you raised that point. Can you uhh...Stand up?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" Angel stood up and off of him. Mayzo removed the bag from his pocket, digging around in it. Immediately, the spider peered over in it. "Ooh, what'cha got there? Fun stuff?"

"Go away." Mayzo demanded, turning around, only for Angel Dust to twirl around him and yank it out of his hand. "Hey!"

"You gotta learn how to keep a proper grip on things, buddy!" The spider demon grinned, digging into the bag and revealing a small green bean. "Huh...organic! I like that!" He swallowed a few of them, but looked disappointed when nothing happened. "Huh...Didn't do nothin'."

"Give me those!" Mayzo swiped the bag from his hands. "I need them!"

"You must have a wierd taste in produce, pal. Would'a thought you'd be carryin' coke, or weed." He leaned in and put one of his many hands on his chin. "Or maybe _me_!"

Mayzo took one of the beans and ate it. Immediately after swallowing, his bruises and cuts vanished, surprising his rather chummy acquaintance. "Whoa...It's not a drug?"

"They're called Senzu. They're for healing." The man corrected him. "And for restoring energy."

"Heh...boring. So, whaddya say we go somewhere and you can restore _my_ energy, hot stuff?" Angel asked. Mayzo immediately gave him a glare. "Soooo...not into the extra arms, huh?"

"Look, buddy, if you're that way, good for you. I mean it." Mayzo said, hand on the spider demon's shoulder. "But right now I need to find a way home."

"Lose your ride?"

"Actually it looks like I'm a long way from home. Am I on another planet or something?"

"Another planet?" Angel raised his eyebrow. "Whaddya think this is, a sci-fi convention? Wake up and smell the flames, adonis, this is Hell! As in fire and brimstone, "abandon all hope", "do not pass go" Hell!. Capische? You been bumped off!"

"I'm not dead. At least I don't think so." The black-haired young man countered. "If I were, why would I have still had bruises?"

"I dunno, bar fight? This is kinda a bad neighborhood."

"You said it yourself, it's Hell, right?"

"That it is, freshman!" A sinister voice replied from nearby. The two of them turned around.

"Uh oh. I recognize that voice!" Angel Dust said as he and Mayzo backed up against each other.

A snake-like demon, with dark grey scales, yellow eyes, and a hat with a face on it slithered up from behind him.

"A new arrival, eh? And it looks like they're in human form?" The snake, who many knew to be an up and coming demon called Sir Pentious, slithered at the duo. Mayzo narrowed his eyes at him as an entorouge of living eggs with limbs, and faces bearing fanged mouths. "What exactly do you think you're looking at, newbie? If you knew what was good for you, you'd be on your knees pledging yourself to my service!"

Mayzo smirked as Angel strode up next to him. "I was just thinking that you and your hardboiled buddies here might taste good."

Pentious seemed to take offense as Angel strode up next to Mayzo. "I wouldn't think so. Trust me, I know when things taste good, and this low-life bottom definitely don't taste good!" He grinned, gold fang shining amidst his many sharp natural ones.

"You'll pay for such insolence! I've been waiting to get back at you and that cyclops bitch since the other day!" Pentious snarled. "Egg bois! Scramble them!"

The "Egg Bois" as he called them closed in, brandishing laser guns, crowbars and mallets.

"Hey, pal, I know we just met, but watch out. This might get a little messy." Angel said, two extra arms sprouting from under his four others. "You got a weapon?" He asked, pulling out what looked like a pair of loaded tommy guns from behind himself.

Mayzo raised his fists. "**These.**" He declared.

Angel scoffed. "Fat lot'o good those'll do ya. Fighting down here's rougher than it is up there!"

"Trust me. I'm a Saiyan." Mayzo rubbed his nose. "Fighting is my religion."

Not knowing what a "Saiyan" was, Angel shrugged, before firing on the Egg Bois with both guns. One of them lunged at Mayzo, who whipped around and gave him a punch, shattering his fragile shell. The lightly armored warrior pulled his arm back, nearly wretching at the thick yellow yolk covering his fist. "Disgusting creatures."

Two more lunged in with a knife and a crowbar. Mayzo ducked, dodging both weapons before grabbing the egg monsters by the wrists and smacking them together and making them burst.

Angel ducked behind an overturned truck, rising up to blast away at the approaching eggs, the bullets flying faster than the ones with laser weapons could shoot.

Pentious bared his fangs. "I won't stand idly by and have my power challenged! Everyone, converge on that whore!" He gestured to Angel Dust, who was busy reloading. The spider demon struggled to fit another magazine into each of his tommy guns, as the Egg Bois approached. One of them shot one of them out of his hands, making Angel spit a curse and wince, carressing his burned hand.

Mayzo ran up and delivered a sharp kick to one of the living eggs, knocking him into the next one, each of them falling in a line like dominos.

"You should watch who you pick a fight with. Or you'll be the one scrambled!" He joked.

"Oh, you think you're funny, warm blood?" Pentious hissed as he slithered up to him.

"Hilarious." Mayzo retorted.

Nearby, Charlie and Vaggie came upon the scrap, with the latter sighing and shaking her head. "Looks like we've got another turf war on our hands. Dammit Angel!" She looked over to Charlie, seeing the blond smiling at the human-like guy staring Sir Pentious down. "Charlie? What's up?"

"H...He's...human?"

"Looks like it. But then again, everyone down here besides you, your dad and his old posse were too when they were alive."

Having never seen a human before, as Mayzo appeared to her, she got closer, until Vaggie halted her approach. "Charie, they're shooting out there! You can't just waltz up and meet him in the middle of a fight!"

As the spider re-engaged the Egg Bois in their gun battle, the naga-like demon jabbed one of his claws into Mayzo's armored chest. "You think you're so special because you got to keep your good human looks, huh? Well I'll have you know that since I died, I haven't ONCE missed my old self!"

"Yeah. The thing about that is, I ain't dead." Mayzo said with a frown. "And while I don't have anything against them, I'm not human either."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And you should be more careful who you make mad, snake breath. Because when I get angry, people can get hurt, and I DO mean badly!"

"You must be joking. Everyone down here is dead, save for the king and his family! Besides...what do you do to these 'people'?" Pentious scoffed.

Mayzo held his hand up to Pentious' cobra-like hood. The serpent felt the area heat up even more as some force seemed to radiate from his arm. His slitted eyes widened. "What are you-?"

"This!" Mayzo whipped his arm to the side, and casually discharged some bolt of energy from his palm, to the surprise of Pentious. He watched the blast fly through the air, past Angel, and taking a few of the Egg Bois with it.

Angel Dust rose up, angry that he'd almost been hit. "'Ey! Watch where you're-" He was silenced as an explosion rippled through the air behind him. He turned around to see the mushroom cloud and large pieces of bedrock flying about, putting out windows. The spider demon's eyes widened as he backed away.

Pentious slithered back. "Y...You can't be human...You can't have ever been human! Only Overlords have that kind of power-!"

"Get lost!" Mayzo demanded.

The cobra demon nodded and waved his hand. "Y-Yes, just please don't hurt me!" The remaining Egg Bois huddled around their master in mutual fright. "Retreat!" He screamed, as he fleed.

Angel went up to Mayzo. "H...How...did you do that?"

The guy smirked. "Want me to show you how? It's real easy when you get the hang of it." The humanoid spider put up all six of his hands.

"Uhh, no. I'm good, I'm good." He answered, retracting two of his arms.

Mayzo chuckled and gave him a pat on the shoulder before turning to see the two girls approaching.

His eyes immediately settled on the tux-wearing blond with red cheeks, who approached him with a wide-eyed grin. He could see the fangs in her mouth, but she seemed non-threatening.

Vaggie immediately gave Angel Dust a whack on the chest. "Hey!"

"We told you, no. more. violence!"

"Don't blame me, doll!" The white-bodied demon gave a point of two of his index fingers to Mayzo. "It was this newbie who showed up and that snake clown."

"But you decided to fight! How are you supposed to get redeemed if you keep relapsing!"

Angel yawned, pissing her off. Charlie saw the opportunity to speak up. "We saw you fall. And I just wanted to welcome you, as princess of Hell!"

"Princess? Didn't know they had royalty in a wild place like this." Mayzo said, taking note of her soft, honey-like voice.

"Well, yeah. It's a long story." Charlie smiled. She found herself almost bound to his bold, black eyes. They seemed to be a bizarre mix of both savage and innocent.

Vaggie watched the two of them just stand there for a moment, before she got between them. "So!" She began. "Since you're new to Hell, I just thought I should let you know, there's no way out of here."

"That's right, baby! You're stuck with us!" Angel interrupted, snapping all of his fingers at him with a grin.

"But we hope there can be one way out." Charlie added. "By changing your attitude, and living your afterlife with peaceful and good-natured intent! Maybe you can find your way up to Heaven!"

Mayzo sighed. "You two weren't around to hear it, but like I told uhh…" He gestured at the spider amongst the trio.

"Angel Dust." He said flatly.

"Right. I'm not dead."

Charlie and Vaggie both his words with shock and disbelief. "But...if you're alive...Why are you down here?"

"That's what I wanna know. The last I remember, I was going to meet up with someone important to me, but something hit me. Really hard. I knew it wasn't fatal, but I blacked out anyway. Next thing I knew, I fell on top of a dumpster, covered in scrapes and bruises."

The two demon girls exchanged a glance. "I've never heard of anyone coming to Hell alive…" Charlie said. "And I was born down here. When you die, your soul is put in a new body...so you shouldn't retain any scars from the old one…"

"Right…" Vaggie said. "And he looks human to me. None of us kept our human bodies. I guess I just got lucky enough to look more like a human."

"I'm not human either." Mayzo informed them, "and my name's Mayzo."

"Mayzo...I'm Charlie. This is my friend Vaggie." The Blond continued. "Wh...Where are you from?"

"I'm from Sadala."

"Sadala...is that a place on Earth?"

"Sadala is the planet I'm from."

"Another planet!?" Charlie and Vaggie gasped in unison. "Y-you're an alien!?"

"Heh! The guy's higher than I usually am by this time!" Angel guffawed at the suggestion, making Charlie frown and Vaggie scowl at his disrespect. He groaned. "Oh come on! You're not really believing this schtick are ya? 'Not human', 'Sadala', yadda yadda yadda. Just some fever dream he had when he was in a bad trip."

"I'll have you know I've never used drugs." Mayzo stated, offended by his suggestion.

"Oh lighten up, big boy. We _ALL_ use drugs. Especially in Hell."

The young man turned to Charlie and Vaggie. "Do you two know anywhere I can go to rest for a minute?" He asked. "Maybe someplace away from him?"

"What? Am I too much for ya?" Angel bit one of his pinky fingers lustfully.

"You're making me very uncomfortable!" Mayzo yelled.

"Angel, please! This man is very disoriented, and he needs to clear his head." Charlie said, showing concern. "Besides, we don't want any demons with actual influence finding him." He took Mayzo's hands. "Come with us. We'll give you a free room at our hotel."

Mayzo smiled. He didn't like the idea of being a deadbeat, but he DID like the sound of "free."

"Lead the way, Ms. Charlie!" The girl giggled at him, and pulled him along. Vaggie put her hands on her hips, watching them go.

"What? Jealous?" Angel Dust teased.

"Of banana breath?" She asked. "In your dreams." She huffed. '_I just don't like the thought of any random guy being around my Charlie._'

"Heh. You're totes jealous!" Angel snickered, two of his hands folded behind his head.

"I AM NOT!"

0

A twenty-minute walk later, the group of them returned to the Happy Hotel, a dark and imposing building, with a neon sign. Mayzo smirked. "I didn't think they had hotels down here in Hell."

"It's a bit more Earth-like than you're led to believe." Vaggie said.

"I can see that. But I don't really want to impose."

"Nonsense!" Charlie said with an elbow nudge. "If you're not supposed to be here, then you deserve a place to rest your head while we work to find a way to send you home! Now follow me! I'll get you checked in!"

The lot of them walked inside. Immediately, Mayzo made note of the minibar in the lobby, and the grumpy cat-like demon.

"That's Husk." She added. "He likes to keep to himself."

"I can see that." The Saiyan said, seeing "Husk" down a bottle of booze, before stopping at the front desk. He recoiled slightly at the sight of the tall, redheaded human-like demon before him.

Alastor's already wide grin intensified. "_My my! What do we have here? You're a sight for sore eyes!_" He said with his old radio-like voice as he leaned in to investigate. _Why I haven't seen such a flawlessly human-like sinner since I left New Orleans!_"

Mayzo looked nervous, not knowing what to say. "Uhh...Whatever you say, guy…"

"Mayzo, this is Alastor. No matter what you do, don't shake his hand." Vaggie advised as Angel Dust blew a kiss at the man in question, much to his unseen annoyance.

"I'll keep my distance."

"_Well there's no need to be a prude!_" Alastor said, coming out from behind the desk and letting Charlie in to check their newest guest in. "_Mayzo...Mayzo...is that Spanish?_'

"No, It's Saiyan."

"_Never heard of it. I'm Creole myself!_"

Mayzo squinted at the deer-ears and horns on Alastor's head, but shook his head, deciding to ignore it. "So, about that room." He asked to Charlie.

The pale girl pulled a red key with a skull on the end. "Here!" She tossed it to him and he caught it with one hand. "Ooh! Nice reflexes."

"Thanks. I had a good mentor."

"A mentor?"

"Well...He's not with us...so as to say…" Charlie, Angel, and Vaggie immediately looked concerned. Alastor merely propped his face up on his hands with interest. "Y'know…"

"Dead?" Husk asked from the corner, before Vaggie scowled at him.

"Yeah...He taught me everything I know. How to fight. How to defend myself. Ever since I was young. He wasn't really that much older than I was."

"Was he...like you?" Charlie asked.

"A Saiyan. Yes. On my planet, our race is one of warriors. Most of us hire ourselves out as peacekeepers. Some as bounty hunters.

"But then this one...monster came." Mayzo frowned, and then his frown turned into a scowl. "And wiped out more than half of us...And my master died in the battle."

"That's...horrible." Vaggie said, shocked that someone could be so cruel as to commit a near planetary genocide. Charlie put her arms around her shoulders, equally disturbed. "I...I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." He sighed. "My teacher fell, but it wasn't in vain. Thanks to him I survived...and many others. He died protecting his home."

Angel was about to say something, but decided to keep quiet. His mouth tended to get him into trouble.

Alastor on the other hand was intriuged by the thought of someone so powerful. It would've been amusing to him if they ever met.

Charlie sniffled, before smiling at Mayzo. "I'm sure he went up!"

"Thank you." He held up his room key. "Room 664?"

"It's right down that hall." Charlie took him by the hand and led him to it. On the way, Mayzo made a passing glance, seeing a pair of small, goat-like creatures with spaded tails, each looking up at him with wary interest. He assumed they were another form of demon, but they almost looked too cute to be anything of the sort. "Those are Razzle and Dazzle. My dad gave them to me when I was a kid and brought them to life to help me out."

"Nice guy?" The Saiyan asked.

"Actually, no. He let me have this building, so I could make my dream come true, but he doesn't believe in my cause…"

She looked down, a sullen expression on her face.

"Well...I'd say to Hell with him, but then again…" Mayzo suggested.

"Heh-heh...yeah. Oh, here it is." The two stopped at a door with the number 664 on it, also bearing what looked like a creepy eye drawing on it.

"Okay then. Let's see what we're looking with here." He opened the door with the key, and went inside. It had a window to see the city outside, as well as a minifridge, a television set, a desk, and a bed. The floor's ceiling, as well as the curtains, and the bed's sheets were black, it's walls, and it's carpet were red.

"Looks homey enough."

"Okay then. Call one of us if you need anything." Charlie chimed before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Mayzo sat down in the chair at the room's desk. "Man...how did I even end up in this jam...You take one bad spill in a bad scrap, and suddenly you wind up in Hell…

'_I'm not even sure this is my universe's Hell...I did meet that one guy that got killed, and he came back thank to those Namekian's wishing orbs. He said it wasn't that bad a place on the surface, but he never said anything about getting a new body. He said everyone either kept a replica of their living body, or they were a disembodied spirit…_

'_One way or another, I've gotta find my way out of here. Things would really be easier if I had your guidance…_

'_Master Cabba._'

Back in the lobby, Alastor tapped his foot, his ever present-grin set ear to ear as he brandished his walking stick. "_I can tell things are going to get even more...entertaining around here._"


	2. Chapter 2

Mayzo rolled over in the sheets, feeling himself coming back into the world. His eyes fluttered, the red and black pallet of the room coming into view. He finally managed to rouse himself, and with a big yawn, got up and out of the bed.

"Well, looks like I'm still here." He mumbled before doing a few stretches and going to retreive his clothes. As he laid a hand on his undershirt, he stopped short and eyeballed the black brace that was latched around his palm, with a wrist guard completing the ensemble. At the center of the palm to the brace was a small yellow node.

"Just where did you even come from?" Mayzo mouthed aloud before he turned at the sound of footsteps approaching. Footsteps that became frantic. He leapt back and took a battle stance, with his fists up to guard.

A small figure burst into the room, almost blowing the door of it's hinges. Mayzo was confused at the sight of her, looking much like a little girl with one large eye in the center of her face, and short pink hair.

"Hiya hiya, Mr. Mayzo! It's time for-" Immediately, the almost childlike demon's jaw hung agape, drooling slightly at his well-built frame.

"Oh, sorry. I hadn't had the chance to get dressed." The Saiyan said, only wearing the pants to his ensemble.

"Oh no, _I'm _sorry that I burst in like that!" The girl giggled. "I'm Niffty. Charlie wanted to let you know that it was time for breakfast."

"Food?!" Mayzo's body went rigid, surprising her. His stomach growled loudly, much to his embarrasment. "Uh...sure, I'll be there in a minute. Can you let me get ready?"

"Sure thing! I need to tidy up in here anyway, so I'll do that while you're away." Niffty suggested as she let herself out, but not before stealing a peek as Mayzo put his undershirt back on.

"Nice girl...Little wierd, but nice." He mouthed as he affixed his armor and did a few shadow boxing-punches at the air. He put his boots on and without delay, he exited the room, giving Niffty a wave before she went in.

Almost immediately the diminutive cyclops leapt onto the bed, giving the covers a sniff. "Ahhh!~"

Mayzo made a passing glance to Husk as he entered the lobby. The cat-demon raised his chin at him. "So, Husk, was it?"

"Yup." The bartender said, polishing a glass.

"What made you start working here?"

"Eh, it's a long story." The feline stifled a belch. "But I'll give ya the abridged version. So here I was, about to win a poker game with a big ass pot, but whoop-de-doo that red-coated slime ball drags me out, and forces the job on me just because I 'owed him one.'"

"What'd you owe him?" Mayzo asked, but Husk grimaced.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Fair enough." Mayzo felt a tugging on his leg and looked down to see Razzle pulling on his pants leg. "Oh it's you."

"Miss Magne requests your presence in the dining hall." The saytr-esque creature said. "Will you please follow me?" With a nod from him, Razzle turned around and led him away from the lobby.

0

After Razzle led Mayzo to the dining hall, the Saiyan sat down at the table, across from Charlie with Vaggie at her side. Angel took a seat next to him, giving him a grin. Mayzo cringed, turning to Alastor, who affixed a bib around his throat.

"I know it's not much, but I hope it's good enough." Charlie gave a nervous giggle. "Hell doesn't exactly have a booming food industry, with pretty much everyone here being dead already."

Mayzo scanned his plate, which was loaded with eggs, sausage, bacon, raisin toast and fruit. "Well, It's a lot less than I usually eat, but it looks great!"

"Thank you! I'm not really the best cook-"

"She burned the first few loaves of bread trying to toast it-" Angel began before Vaggie gave him a smack with a spoon. "Oww!"

"Mind. Your. Manners." The Moth Demoness demanded.

"What? I was just tellin' what happened!"

"You don't have to interrupt her, OR, be so blunt!"

"_Children, children, please_!" Alastor interjected. "_Can we not fight and just enjoy our community breakfast? Young Charlotte put in a lot of effort_!"

"We're not children, and Charlie's older than you." Vaggie replied.

"_Now who's being blunt?_" He grinned snidely.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" She snarled.

At the side, Charlie did her best to ignore them, but her eyes widened at the uncontrollable itching sensation that was spreading down her spine. Then the sensation crawled to her shoulders, legs and arms. Then finally the face. "Guys?" Itching turned to burning as her teeth briefly sharpened.

The group turned to see Charlie writhing in her seat in obvious discomfort, before turning to Mayzo, who had his hands clasped as if in prayer, but the blond's trashing caught his attention.

"Oh, right. I forgot." The Saiyan replied. "Hell and everything."

"Yeah, we don't do that here." Vaggie noted. "I wouldn't have ever thought aliens believed in God anyway."

"Actually, in my reality, there are almost countless godlike beings that rule the cosmos." Mayzo continued, taking a bite of ham.

"You say reality like you're really from another world! Heh-heh." Angel teased, only for Mayzo to glare at him.

"Actually I don't even know who to pray to. You see, there were twelve universes that I was aware of. Mine is the sixth."

"Twelve?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. It sounds crazy, I know. Each one of them has a Supreme Kai, or Kaioshin that rules over the entirety of that universe. Each Supreme Kai's life is tied to a being called a Destroyer, or a "God of Destruction." They're called destroyer gods, but in fact they're all just mortals given divine powers."

"_You don't say…_" Alastor noted, eyes narrowing. "_You sure know how to spin a tale._"

"Yeah, well, I'm not making this all up. I've met our universe's destroyer once."

"Is he bad?" Charlie asked.

"No, really just self-centered, lazy, pompous, and fat." Mayzo said. "I met him during one of mine and my master's training sessions. You wouldn't even be able to tell he was important by the looks of him."

"What'd he look like?"

"He's a human-shaped cat with purple fur. Lord Champa. Always accompanied by his Angel attendant, Vados, a tall woman wearing fancy robes."

"My dad happened to be an angel once." Charlie noted, gesturing to a picture on the wall. Mayzo peered over to the large portait of a blond-haired man with bone white skin, red cheeks, much like Charlie's herself, and a rather jovial expression; despite his mouth being filled with teeth that would frighten a shark.

"He's not the same kind of Angel then. Vados and all her siblings have blue skin and white hair. They're some of the most powerful beings in our universe. No one, not even the Kais or the Destroyers can best them in a fight. Even so, our Angels have to be the Destroyer's attendants.

"Another thing, they have to be completely neutral in terms of good or evil, or else they're destroyed."

"So...who's in charge of everything in these 'universes' of yours?" Angel asked, still not buying it.

After taking a gulp of juice, Mayzo turned to him. "In our twelve universes there are actually two...supreme beings. Well, there used to be only one." His face took on a shadow as his eyes dulled, disturbing Charlie and Vaggie.

"You see...I don't particularly want to talk about them...Bad memories."

"You've met them?" Charlie asked. "I've never met or seen God before, but my dad said He doesn't even have a proper physical form."

"These beings do, and like the destroyers, they're mildly unassuming." Mayzo asked, hand trembling. "They're capable of destroying EVERYTHING. And yet…"

The young man started shivering all over as his eyes whited out in horror. He could remember the time vividly, despite how young he was.

'_M-Mommy!'_ He heard his own voice cry out as his body froze up before his parents. He had been practicing flying that day, but he stopped in midair as if plucked by an unseen force. And then, there was nothing. No mother. No father. No air, no land, nor sky.

**No Mayzo.**

He started shivering and whimpering in the dining room chair. "I need some air. Please, excuse me." He rose up, leaving.

Charlie rose up to follow him. "Wait, Mayzo! It's not safe!" She cried, following him to the lobby, accompanied by Vaggie, Razzle, and Dazzle.

Mayzo laid a hand on the doorknob before turning back to them. "Don't worry. After all, I'm a pretty tough guy. I'll be back later though. After all, I can't find my way home if I don't explore a bit."

"But-" The Saiyan closed the door just as the blond reached out to him. The air hadn't even fully been cleared since the last extermination, and the demons would still be fighting for scraps. Especially the cannibals. She turned to Vaggie. "Vaggie, I have an idea."

"What?" The white-haired girl asked.

"We're headed to Imp City." Charlie asserted.

"What would we find there?"

"I heard there was someone there with access to the living world. Maybe we could find someway to send Mayzo home before he gets himself in trouble."

"Okay...let's just be careful. Imp City's residents are all born demons."

"Look who you're talkin' to. Heh-heh." The blond flicked her nose playfully before they made their way follow Mayzo out the door. Immediately upon heading out the door, Vaggie put a hand in front of Charlie's torso.

"Look!" She gestured toward the sky. Charlie's jaw hung agape as she saw what looked like Mayzo FLYING in the air.

"He can fly?" She asked, dumbstruck.

0

Having landed in Pentagram City, Mayzo walked down the street, trying not to stand out, but a human-like being amidst the throng of animalistic, classical-esque, and even some amorphous and mechanical-bodied demons stood out like a sore thumb. He tried to not match eyes with anyone that passed him by, despite the fact that everyone stole a glance at him.

Reaching out with his senses, he couldn't sense any power levels among them. '_Maybe this reality itself is entirely different down to it's very core. I can't sense _ki _in any of them. It may be because their dead, or because they're in spirit bodies._'

Passing by, he accidentally hit someone with his shoulder. Mayzo turned to see the demon before him, a tall, slender humanoid, but with a mechanical body, and a flat monitor for a head, displaying a fiendish face.

Vox's mouth contorted into a scowl. "_**Watch where you're going, you flesh-bag.**_"

"Sorry." Mayzo said, hands up. "I'm a little lost, I didn't mean to hit you."

"_**You should be more careful. After all, you're speaking to an Overlord. I should strike you down where you stand. Just looking at you makes my circuits sizzle.**_"

Mayzo grimaced. It was best for him not to start anything. Thankfully, Vox simply huffed(it was moreover like a low buzzing sound), and left quitely. He turned back to the crowd around him. "Oi, what the hell are you all lookin' at!?" He dusted his shoulder before walking past them. As soon as he rounded the street corner, he felt something knock into his foot and he fell to the ground. "Oof!"

He opened his eyes and looked up to see a hulking behemoth of a figure, being about seven foot tall, with canine features, dull yellow fur and leopard like spots. He brandished an aluminum bat. "Gimme all your shit, and nobody gets hurt, boy!" Mayzo threw himself to his feet.

"Are you threatening me?"

"What the f*ck does it look like? An invitation to dance?" The male hellhound said, waving his weapon. "I said gimme your shit!" He took a wave with his bat, but the Saiyan ducked, gripping his wrist and depriving him of his armament. "Hey!"

Giving him a sharp kick to his chest, Mayzo took the bat, end in each hand and crushed it with almost zero effort into a crumpled ball.

"You're gonna bleed for that!" The hellhound lunged up and tried to claw him, but Mayzo sidestepped, and gave him an elbow to the back, sending him crashing loudly into the ground. The beast wheezed as the wind was blown out of him. His claws outstretched as he flailed away from him.

"Serves you right, fleabag." The Saiyan said, cracking his neck.

"Whoa-ho-hoa! Take a look at this!" A younger voice called. Mayzo got on his guard but was taken aback by a much smaller hellhound wrapping an arm around him, but with a much friendlier appearance, being black and grey furred, wearing skinny jeans, a cap turned backwards, yellow tank and a red vest. "You just busted Lobbo's shit in just two shots! Nobody's ever beaten him in a fight!"

"Uh...Okay." Mayzo said, not sure what to say.

"Hey, mind if I get a selfie with ya?" The canine asked, pulling out his hellphone and shaking it.

"I don't mind." The Saiyan added, almost amused at the creature's behavior.

"Cheese!" The young hellhound cried, blood red and white eyes sparkling, before he tightened his light grip around Mayzo's shoulder and giving a fanged, yet bubbly smile before the device captured the photo. "Thanks a ton, bud! My name's Brody by the way!"

"Mayzo." He replied, giving his hand-paw a shake.

"Nice to meet ya Mayzo! You ever need anything, I'm your hellhound! Just give me a call. Or if you just wanna hang out!" Brody smiled. "Not because I'm lonely or anything. Just if you got nothing else to do."

"I'll send for you, I guess." Mayzo chuckled. "You take care now."

"Bye'ya!" Brody waved as he took off down the street, fiddling with his phone. Mayzo hummed, a hand to his forhead.

He could sense Brody had energy, evidently giving off the impression that hellhounds like him were living creatures. He cast a glance to Lobbo, who had managed to pick himself up, and stagger away from the young Saiyan.

Mayzo sighed. "Guess I might have a reputation before the days' out." He turned back around, and looked over to the side to see a shop wedged between a pair of run down buildings, lit by a neon sign. "Yvette's Place, huh?" He felt his stomach rumbling. "Hmm…" He recalled that he flew off in the middle of breakfast before headng in.

Immediately his nose picked up the smell of something cooking. "Sure smells good."

Behind the counter was a female being with a slender, yet curvy, and slightly bottom-heavy shape. She had lime green skin, with matching hair, and wore black pants with a red top, an apron draped over her front. The lady was at the moment turned around, pulling something out of the oven.

The shopkeeper turned around to see him standing there, showing her yellow irised black eyes. She didn't have a nose though. A seductive smile draped itself across her face.

"Well hello there. I'm Yvette. How can I help you?"

"I smelled something pretty good coming from in here. This a restaurant?"

"Hmm-hmm! What can I get you?"

"Anything. I'm starved."

"Have a seat, hun." Yvette said, directing him to the dining area.

0

In Imp City, Charlie and Vaggie made their way inside I.M.P.'s office, greeted immediately by a distracted Loona. "Is Blitz here?" The former asked.

"Blitz? Yeah, hold on." Loona demanded, playing on her phone, almost oblivious to the two's presence. After a few moments of waiting, and the canine not doing anything at all, the elevator in the lobby dinged loudly as an imp with red skin and white blotches stepped out. "There he is." Loona said, acting as if she had actually called him.

"Ahh, if it isn't little Charlie. How's our little rainbow maker, huh?" The head of the Immediate Murder Professionals said as he strolled up to the two visitors. He had personally seen Charlie's performance on 666 News, having been in the studio at the time.

"Nice to see you too, Blitz." Charlie sighed. "I have a favor to ask."

Blitzo faked a gasp. "Noooo...don't tell me Hell's little 'angel' needs someone a little less alive, do they?" He asked, cracking a grin as he made a swiping motion across his neck.

"Of course not." Vaggie added.

"Well I wasn't asking you now, was I?" Blitzo asked, patting her cheek tauntingly with his lips puckered. The moth demoness scowled as her hair sharpened.

"Touch me again, and I'll cut that hand off."

"Ouch. No need to be a little bit-" Vaggie gave the imp a punch to the gut, making him double over. "Ah! Bitch!"

"About Charlie's favor?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Fine! Whaddya want?"

"I heard you have access to the living world. Fun jingle by the way." Charlie said, giving an uneasy smile.

"You actually saw that ad?" Loona asked, brow raised.

"What do you need access to the living world for?" Blitzo asked, standing up.

"We have a visitor at the hotel." Charlie elaborated. "And somehow he came to Hell alive."

Blitzo blinked. "Say what now?"

"That's what I was thinking when he suggested it." Vaggie added.

"I don't know, but he's saying he's an alien or something." Charlie continued. "I don't know if that's true, but there's one thing we know for sure. He doesn't belong in Hell."

"And you want me to use my summoning book to send him to Earth?" Blitzo asked. "Well, Princess, I have just one question. What's in it for me?" He gave a cheeky grin.

"I'll give you and your group a free week at the Happy Hotel." The blond suggested, but the Imp looked disappointed.

"No thanks. Pentagram City is a little...violent for my tastes."

"Then what do you want?"

"Hmm...thats quite the question...what do I want?" He paced about, tapping on his chin. "Hmm…"

"Blitz! Stolas has a call for you!" Loona droned from the side.

Blitzo's eyes widened. "Tell him I'm busy!" He turned back to Charlie and Vaggie. "Get me out of here! That clingy asshole's gonna be here if I don't answer."

"Only if we can use your summoning book." Charlie smirked, looking over her fingernails. Blitzo puffed his cheeks out angrily.

"Ffffffff-FIIIIIINE!" The Imp assassin groaned. "Loona, page Moxxie and Millie, tell them to bring the book."

"What. Ever." The wolf-like Hellhound intoned.

0

Yvette stood stunned at her newest customer as he was halfway into his tenth plate. Not even the most ravenous demons had ever eaten that much at her shop, especially because her cooking wasn't even that good.

Mayzo gobbled down what was left on the plate before sighing. "You're an amazing chef, Ms. Yvette!" He said. "If I'm stuck here for a while, I might just have to eat here more often."

"Well, as I'm sure you know, Hell is forever! Hahhahhahha…" The green skinned lady giggled nervously.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't really belong here. I'm working on that."

Yvette merely pushed his statement aside, jotting down the total cost of what he'd eaten before handing him the ticket. "Your total, sir."

"Umm...I think we have a problem…"

"And what problem is that?" Yvette asked.

Mayzo dumped a pile of strange looking coins onto the table. "I'm pretty sure my money's no good here."

Yvette smirked. "Oh, I'm sure that won't be a concern. Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Umm...well, I do have to check back in at my hotel room."

"That won't be necessary. You can stay with me. I have a housing compartment in the back." The demoness began, reaching for the corner of her top.

Mayzo blushed. "I-I'm sorry, but I really can't stay. Please excuse me, ma'am." Before he got up, she quite literally pounced on him.

"You ain't going nowhere, pretty boy! Not until you've payed me up in one way or another!" She said, planting a kiss on his neck before trailing up to his cheek with her long white tongue.

Mayzo put a hand on her shoulder. "Get off me!" He erupted with a pale purple aura and threw her across the shop and into a table. His aura quickly vanished as he rose up. "Oh...I didn't mean to hurt you."

Yvette stood up shakily. "Damn...you are going to be a toughie...but I like a good game before bed!~"

"Look, I told you I wasn't interested." Mayzo said before turning to the side. He could feel Charlie's energy approaching, as well as someone else.

The blond in question came inside the little restaurant with Vaggie and a group of red skinned demons he didn't recognize, two males and a female. The smaller white haired male carried what looked like a heavy book.

"Ooh! You were right, pumpkin, he DOES look like a livin' breathin' human!" The raven haired imp woman noted to Charlie. "You don't see too many of those down here, that's for sure!"

"What's going on in here?" Vaggie asked, examining the scene.

"I was still a little hungry after breakfast, so I stepped in here for a bite. Afterwards I suggested that my money wouldn't be good to pay Yvette here. Then she attacked me!"

"If you wanna call it that." Yvette stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll cover it." Charlie said. The green woman handed her the ticket, and after skimming it over, her eyes bulged out of socket, and turned red, with slitted white irises. She turned to Mayzo. "How much did you eat!?"

0

After leaving Yvette's place, Mayzo, Charlie, Vaggie, Blitzo, Millie and Moxxie gathered in front of the Happy Hotel.

"Sorry to have you pay for my lunch, Charlie. I'd like to make it up to you before you send me back to the living world." Mayzo declared, but she smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about it." The princess waved it off. "I was just happy to meet a new friend."

Mayzo found himself smiling in return. "Isn't it a little early to call me a friend? After all, we haven't really gotten to know each other anyway."

"She thinks everyone can be her friend in just one day." Vaggie chirped. "She might seem naïve, but that's just part of her charm." '_It's one of the reasons why I-_'

"Can we get on with it?" Moxxie asked, struggling to hold onto Stolas' summoning book. "This is a little-" The white haired girl groaned and took it away from him, making him fall over. Millie leaned over and helped her husband up. "Thanks."

"All right, kids, let's spook us up a portal." Blitzo said, cracking his knuckles. "By the way, since you're not a demon, I don't know wether or not this is gonna hurt."

"Don't worry about it. I'm made of stronger stuff than regular folks." Mayzo smirked.

"Riiiiight."

Moxxie and Millie drew up the hellish emblem that allowed them to go to earth while Mayzo watched with a bit of wary interest. After all, this was demonic magic. '_I wonder what Fuwa-sama would think of this…_'

Before they could finish, a set of not so distant eyes watched the proceedings, looking for an appropriate time to intervene.

"Going somewhere, Saiyan?" A voice called.

Mayzo froze up, as he looked up at the sky. Above them hovered a strange blue skinned being, with black sclera'd lavendar eyes. He wore tight fitting black pants, with silver boots.

The humanoid's most distinctive features were the small holes above his pectorals, in his arms, and on his cranium, as well as the single forward pointed antenna on his head. "Surely you'd want to stick around and play?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Mayzo...do you know him?" Charlie asked.

"No, I don't. But I'm sure he's not friendly." Mayzo answered.

The being smirked before vanishing from where he was. The Saiyan gasped before he was struck in the stomach and sent careening into the ground.

"What the-!?" Blitzo shrieked.

"Mayzo!" Charlie and Vaggie gasped.

The Saiyan hopped back up to his feet. "Whoo!" He turned up and smiled at the blue aggressor, taking a fighting pose reminiscent of the legendary Vegeta. "You are a tough one! This might be fun!"

"Ooh! Fight!" Millie cheered eagerly watching the two that were about to square off. Despite her cute and almost pure hearted demeanor, Millie loved bloodshed and violence.

Charlie and Vaggie backed up to what they believed to be a safe distance, recalling the explosion Mayzo set off earlier.

"What's with you two?" Moxxie asked, oblivious of the Saiyan and his abilities.

"Trust me...that guy is anything but normal." Vaggie inferred.

Mayzo and the intruder readied themselves for battle, with the former drawing out a little bit of his inner power. This wouldn't be easy. He could feel this entity's ki, and he knew he would be in for a rough time.


	3. Chapter 3

The denizens of the Happy Hotel looked on to the two combatants, who were ready to fight; their newest resident, Mayzo, and the strange blue bodied humanoid.

"So, blue guy. Could I get a name before I whack you in that nonexistent nose?" Mayzo asked with a smirk.

The stranger donned a wider grin and started chuckling deeply, unnerving Mayzo. The Saiyan shrugged before soaring across the air to kick him in the side of the head with his shin.

Much to Charlie and Mayzo's shock, his head twisted around a full hundred-and-eighty degrees!

Angel Dust waltzed out the door. "Hey guys, is it cool if I-" His eyes directed automatically to the humanoid, and his twisted head. The creature laughed again, before his body twisted amorphously to match his head's position. He threw his arm up, stretching it around, to grab Mayzo by the leg. "WHooaaah! What the fuck is goin' on here!?"

"That's what we're wanting to know!" Vaggie asked, turning to Alastor. "Have you ever seen someone like him?"

Alastor sarcastically put a hand to his chin, examining the interloper. "_Hmmm...No, I can't say that I have._ _Peculiar fellow. He does seem to be a bit more than your average demon._"

The being held Mayzo with his stretched arm, dangling him at eye level. "Hey? Wanna play a game?"

"What?! Aren't we in the middle of a fight?" Mayzo asked.

"COMPETETIVE…" He whipped the Saiyan around, producing yells from him. "BITCH TOSS!" He threw Mayzo toward the hotel, making him twirl in midair.

"Hey!" Charlie hopped up, running up to the blue stranger, turning around to look at his flight. "Who do you think you are, throwing someone like that! He'd better not break a window!" The pale-skinned demoness folded her arms, before looking back to him. "And he'd better not be hurt!"

Mayzo managed to catch himself, somersaulting as he soared at the upper story of the Happy Hotel, managing to plant his feet into the wall.

"Cool…" Angel gasped as Niffty and Alastor both held signs up reading 10/10.

"All right, get ready to eat my feet!" Mayzo roared as he kicked himself off the wall, flying at the entity.

"Less cool." The Spider Demon said, his lewd brain immediately thinking of foot fetish.

The Saiyan flew in and delivered a sharp kick to the chest with both feet, thankfully missing Charlie and hitting the humanoid. Mayzo gasped as his legs quite literally shot into his opponent's torso. "Wha-!?"

"Guaah!" The gooey humanoid gasped, the wind being knocked out of him. Mayzo freed himself and leapt back between him and Charlie as the indentation filled itself back out.

"Just what the hell are you!?"

"I am. A. Majin!" The blue man's eyes glowed purple, as Mayzo's body was hit with an invisible concussive force, knocking him down.

"Mayzo!" Charlie cried again, before getting between them. "Stop this! I won't have you assaulting one of my guests!"

The "Majin"'s lavender eyes focused on her, before he stuck his green tongue out of his mouth and licked his lips at her. The demon princess' eyes widened as she backed away. "Okay, that's creepy, dude!"

"Tell me something, girlie. Do you like candy?"

"Uh...s-so what if I do?" Charlie stated, confused.

"Charlie, no!" Mayzo said as he got a bead on what he was doing. He threw himself at her.

The aggressor flicked his antenna forward. "Turn into a gummi!" The appendage shot a pink beam of light at Charlie, but Mayzo managed to grab hold of her by the waist and leap back out of the way. The beam struck a nearby trash can, and in a flash of light and smoke, it was replaced by a humungous gummy bear.

Vaggie, Angel Dust, as well as the three Imps present gasped.

"Did he just…"

"Turn a garbage bin…

"Into a gummy bear!?" Blitzo shrieked. "That...makes...no sense!"

Angel picked at it, taking a piece off.

"You don't know where that's been!" Millie said, but the white-bodied spider shrugged.

"Technically it's been here the whole time!" He took the gummy bear piece in his mouth and swirled it around. "Huh...you never woulda knew it was a trash can!"

Millie, Moxxie, and Vaggie wretched while Alastor folded his arms behind his back. "_I've never cared for sweets._"

Charlie's heart beat faster in her chest. This attack. Was aimed at her. If it had hit, she would've been turned into something edible!

Thankfully Mayzo was there to rescue her.

"All right, Mr. Majin. Get ready to face one pissed off Saiyan!" Mayzo declared. He flung himself forward. The two of them traded their blows, rising into the air at high speed.

"Are you okay?" Vaggie asked as she helped the blond up.

"Y-yeah…" Charlie replied, leaning against her white-haired friend. "What is that monster anyway? Majin...Majin...Isn't that Japanese?"

The humanoid leaned his hand out and shot a blast of energy at Mayzo, hitting him square in the face, and kicking up a cloud.

"Well he's down!" Blitzo noted, the murderous imp being amused by the battle.

"_Nope! I can still pick him up on my frequencies._" Alastor said aloud. "_It might take quite a bit more than that to eradicate our new acquaintance._"

"You mean you can sense him?" Moxxie asked.

"_Why, my young Billy, I can do a great many things._" The Radio Demon implied, patting the white haired imp on the head.

"It's Moxxie."

"_Whatever you say, Billy-boy._"

Mayzo flew out of the blast cloud, landing a punch to the Majin's side, sending him soaring a great distance, but his foe would not relent, jetting right back to him and jabbing him in the shoulder. The Saiyan winced, before the two of them parried their punches.

"You impress me. Tell me, monkey, what exactly is your name?"

"They call me Mayzo. Now why don't you return the favor and tell me yours?"

The Majin grinned, showing his yellowed fangs. "They call me Ruuda. And I think I'll call you a strawberry parfait!" He growled, whipping his antenna again, and shooting his transmutative beam. Mayzo was quick on the draw.

"No you don't!" He screeched, shooting a blast through his arms and nullifying the antenna ray.

Ruuda saw his chance, and much to his opponent's shock ripped his own arm off!

"D-doesn't that hurt!?" Mayzo gasped.

"Look at that!" Angel said. "The guy's insane!"

"Hyaaa!" Ruuda howled, throwing his severed arm at Mayzo. He put his guard up, but much to his surprise, the appendage turned to a gelatinous state and bound itself around him.

"What the hell!?"

The blue skinned Majin smirked, before he floated up. The warrior watched as his enemy approached.

What happened next filled him with a mix of both awe and disgust.

Ruuda's arm stub became fluid, and stretched itself into a whole new arm.

"Okay, I'm 95% sure I've never seen a demon do that." Charlie blinked.

"Now look at you, Saiyan." Ruuda said. "All bound up nice and tightly, at my mercy!" He flew in and kicked Mayzo around like a ball much to the others shock.

"We have to do something!" The princess shouted.

Vaggie stepped out in front of her and produced her spear from virtually nowhere. "Hey, freakshow!" She shouted, throwing it with great force. Ruuda stopped what he was doing and turned around, only to be stabbed through the eye.

To Vaggie's dismay, her attack seemed only to agitate him, he showed his sharp fangs and merely yanked the weapon out of his skull as the wound healed up like nothing happened at all.

"Mhahahaha! Have this back!" The Majin hurled the spear back at her.

Charlie stepped out in front to protect her, and managed to catch it with her bare hands. Both demons let out a sigh of relief.

"Yo! Leave them out of it!" Mayzo shouted, and with a grunt, his aura burst from his form and dispelled the goo holding him down. "This is between you and me!" He flew at his enemy, and delivered a flurry of punches to his midsection. Ruuda gasped as he felt the shock from each blow. Angered, the blue skinned creature grabbed Mayzo by the head and flew down, slamming him into the bedrock.

"Die!" Ruuda growled, stomping on his chest. Mayzo spat as he lurched forward, but managed to throw the Majin off himself, and rise up, hitting him with a headbutt.

"Ouch." Blitzo winced.

The Saiyan hovered back away from him, and channeled his power into his hand. "Galick Lance!"

The demons around him recoiled as Mayzo fired a sharp purple blast of light from his palm, kicking up dust around him, and loosing it on Ruuda.

The Majin crossed his arms to block the attack, but that didn't stop the blast from shooting right through his chest. He winced with pain before lurching forward. "Ghaaah!" He grit his fangs with anger.

"Oof! That's one extra hole to-" Charlie put her hand over Angel's mouth before he finished.

"Angel, remember what we said about those kind of statements?" Charlie asked, looking sternly at him. The humanoid spider rolled his eyes before the blond stepped out. "Mayzo! Blue guy! Please, stop fighting! I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

"Charlie, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but I don't think this is the kinda person that can be reasoned with." Mayzo said, maintaining a wary guard in case Ruuda pulled another strange trick.

Ruuda allowed himself a smirk. "I was just about to get serious anyway." He said casually as the hole in his chest was filled.

"Oh? Then allow me to do the same." The Saiyan said, his aura appearing and flaring up.

The fighters ripped through the air at each other and slammed their fists against each other with added gusto, neither giving an inch as they traded blows. The very air trembled with the force of their battle.

Charlie stepped back to where the others were, with Angel looking a bit more cautious about the situation. Sure, he was already dead, but he didn't care to get any unnecessary injuries.

Ruuda leapt over Mayzo with intent to attack, but his quarry was prepared, jumping back and shooting a standard blast toward his leg. The Majin was blown down by the small explosion, but only vaguely fazed. He balled his fist and slammed his elbow into Mayzo's shoulder. The alien grunted, but managed to power through it and give a jab to Ruuda's belly. Oddly enough, it didn't seem to stick, as Ruuda gave a high kick to Mayzo's head, knocking him through the hotel's metal fence.

"Ack!" He spat as he hit the ground. Mayzo took hold of his left shoulder and lurched up, only to recoil as Ruuda was leering right in his face, giving such a mad grin. The Majin put his hands up.

"Electric Vanisher!" He roared, shooting a point blank pink energy orb rippling with electricity. Mayzo screamed loudly as he was zapped and struck at the same time.

Charlie gasped, eyes widening as her new friend was assailed by the attack. "M-Mayzo!" Caring not for her own safety, she marched forward, running at the creature. "You leave him alone!" She channeled her demonic pyrokinesis, and with a single hand threw a fireball at Ruuda. Just as the Majin was grinding his foot against Mayzo's chest, the flames struck his back, giving him a start.

The Princess of Hell stood panting heavily at the effort she put into the attack. She wasn't used to fighting, so while she was stronger than an average demon, she lacked finesse at using her powers to such ends.

Ruuda paused, before slowly turning his head, his black and lavender eyes glaring directly at her. He frowned.

"You might be the daughter of this Hell's monarch, but to someone like me, you ain't nothin' but an upstart." He said, jabbing a finger toward her.

"H-Hold on, did that seriously not-" Charlie began, before she was struck with a light-speed pencil thin beam of energy that hit her in the chest. "Ha-hack!" She coughed up a profuse amount of blood as she shot backward, hitting the ground roughly and rolling a good distance.

Angel, Vaggie, Blitzo, Millie and Moxxie all expressed mutual shock, but none more than Vaggie. The moth demoness grit her teeth before her face turned wild with fury.

"Y...You BASTARD!" She cursed,pp pulling out a sword from thin air.

"Twist, wait!" Angel said, reaching out with all four of his hands, but he couldn't stop Vaggie. She was out for blood. The grey-skinned girl sprinted directly at Ruuda, and slashed with her sword.

To her shock, and a good deal of whiplash, the blade shattered on contact with Ruuda's chest. "Wh...Wha-!?"

The Majin scoffed. "Even more pathetic than the pasty white girl." He reared his hand back to sweep her out of the way. Vaggie prepared for the attack to hit, but to her surprise, she felt a gust of air around her. She opened her eyes to see Mayzo standing in front of her, having caught Ruuda's hand.

Mayzo raised his head, his cold black eyes changing to a fiery green. "You aren't going to get away with that!"

Ruuda took a step back as soon as he released him, and with a kiai, the Saiyan erupted with a shimmering yellow aura, his hair standing on end, and changing golden immediately.

For once, Alastor dropped his ever present smile for a look of genuine confusion. '_What...in the nine circles is this!?_' His blood red radio-dial eyes reflecting the Saiyan's form, wracking his brain for an answer.

Before Ruuda could move, Mayzo began to pummel him, each blow landing faster than the eye could blink, every punch collapsing a part of his body, as he took on a pulpy texture.

"AAAAAAAGGGHH!" Ruuda screamed in agony as each attack connected before Mayzo silenced him with a kick to the head and sending him flying. The golden haired man seemed to vanish before reappearing in his flight path and doing a swirling kick downward, sending Ruuda crashing into the ground, forming an impact crater.

Without warning, Mayzo disappeared again, his demonic new friends dumbstruck by this display of power.

"Where did he-?" Millie gasped, before he appeared right next to her, causing her to jump back with a girlish shriek. "Eep!" She gasped. "D-Don't scare me like that!"

Mayzo knelt down beside Charlie, and lifted her head. It didn't look like she was conscious. Her tux was stained with the blood from the wound opposite her heart, as well as that which was draining from her soft black lips.

He untied the small bag at his waist, and took one of the beans from inside, holding it to her mouth. "Charlie, I don't know if you can hear me, but you need to take this." He pushed the bean past her lips. It took a few seconds, but the girl instinctively began to chew and swallowed it.

After a brief moment, her eyes shot open as her entire body twitched. Almost as if nothing happened, she rose up to her feet in one go, gasping for breath. "W-w-wh-what happened!? That thing hit me and I-" She felt the area of her injury, but to her surprise, it was gone. "D...Didn't I have a hole in my chest?"

Mayzo stood up, giving her a smile. The demon princess matched eyes with him, and she marvelled at his change. His hair a sharper shade of blond than hers, looking a bit less rigid than it once was. Though it seemed fierce, his emerald green eyes shone with a calm, friendly light. The closest thing she could liken the sight to would be an angel; not the exterminators. Moreover like her father's description of his brothers, specifically Micheal.

"M-Mayzo?" She asked.

"That would be me, yup."

"How are you?" She gestured to her own hair.

"Transformation. I'll explain later." He turned back to the area he'd kicked Ruuda in, where a pastel blue steam cloud was building for some reason. It blew away, revealing a completely unharmed, yet extremely pissed Ruuda.

"Y-you bastard! You fucking bastard! Kill you! Kill you! Kill you!" The Majin rumbled with anger before sparking his own aura. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Talk is cheap." Mayzo said, approaching the enemy as he felt that Ruuda's energy spiked. He clutched his fists, and focused his energy on his back. His aura intensified as his hair turned rigid. His hairstyle slightly changed as bio-electricity crackled around him. "I hope you enjoy your stay, pal, cuz you ain't leavin' for a good long time." He cupped his hands at chest level with his palms facing outward.

"You're wrong. It's me who'll be leaving, and you that'll be staying in this garbage pit!" Ruuda reared his head back, his own aura intensifiying as more blue steam boiled out of the holes in his arms and head.

"Everyone…" Blitzo began.

"RUN!" Angel Dust added, scrambling away on his extra limbs, with the well-dressed red and white imp tailing him.

Charlie's eyes widened as she could only stand still in awe and fright as Mayzo's aura-swathed form was coated in a thin royal purple outline, with a pastel purple beacon of light building in his hands.

It was Vaggie who grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Charlie! What are you doing standing around, hun!? You don't want to almost die again do you!?"

"O-Oh! Right!" Charlie said, coming back into reality with a shake of her head. "Al! Come on!"

"_Actually...I think I'd rather stay…_" The Radio Demon began, his trademark grin returning, only with a greater tinge of madness than before. "_It's...just...so beautiful…_"

"What!?"

"If the shitlord wants to get fried, LET HIM." Vaggie added. "Let's go!"

Charlie cast another glance to Mayzo as he grit his teeth and drew his hands back closer to his chest. She decided to finally hurry after the others.

"DIE!" Ruuda screamed, firing an intense pink beam from his mouth.

"Galick Cannon, go!" Mazyo roared, thrusting his hands out and shooting an enormous beam of purple energy from his hands.

The two attacks collided, but after about a minute of struggle, the Saiyan's blast overtook the Majin's, and rumbled toward it's target. Ruuda broke off.

"Oh-Oh no! Shit!" He screamed, aiming to fly away, but was engulfed in purple light.

The six demons held tight to whatever cover they managed to find, but Alastor instead saw fit to stand in place for a better view, demonic symbols covering his face, as a barrier of shadow grew to protect him.

The rumbling died down along with the light, and with that, they rose up, inspecting the scene.

Mayzo was standing in the same pose he shot the attack in, still on guard in case Ruuda was still there. He felt out with his ki through the smoke, but couldn't feel the Majin's.

When the smoke cleared, confirming that he was no longer there, Mayzo's hair relaxed and turned back to normal, as well as his eyes.

With a sigh, he turned back to the others.

"Hope I didn't scare you guys too much with that. Sometimes my fights can get a little out of hand."

Charlie surveyed the damage, but truthfully, she was looking for the blue humanoid. It saddened her, but at the same time, if the creature was alive at the time, then it would be true that she could by chance find another soul to redeem.

"I...It's fine...but...you really are a special person, aren't you? Ha-ha-ha-ha…" She giggled, trying to ease the tension.

"Well, not really. After all, I'm only Saiyan. On Planet Sadala, a lot of us can do what I just did." Mayzo scratched the back of his head before something clicked in his head. "Oh crap! I really messed up your hotel grounds!" He clasped his hands, raising them overhead, and made a strange bowing gesture. "Please, forgive me!"

"It's n-nothing!" Charlie waved her hands uneasily. "Please, don't worry! I'll just have Razzle and Dazzle patch it up!" Still, the gesture stirred something deep inside her. Almost as if she was craving him to get lower on his knees.

The two satyr creatures had been lying low inside the hotel and they looked back and forth to each other, eyes widening at the suggestion.

"Please, let me help! I ruined it, it should be me that fixes it!" Mayzo pleaded.

Charlie giggled. "Hmm...I don't know...I don't really think that I can ask one of my guests to work for me. It would be...unethical."

"Really, Charlie, please. I can't just make a mess of things and leave. I have all the time in the world to go back home. Let me help your assistants fix the hotel grounds up and then I can be on my way. Or maybe I could even stay a while longer!"

This made Charlie's heart flutter. She was sure she couldn't hold him in her Hell for so long, but at the same time, his offer stuck with her. Besides...She wanted to know more about him. And his world.

"Yes! You can definitely stay!" She gave him a cute fanged smile.

Mayzo made a saluting stance. "I'll get right on it! Let me just go find some tools!"

"So what about us!?" Blitzo asked. "Are we just gonna stand around and wait for him to be done!?"

"You're more than welcome to stay in the hotel." Vaggie suggested. "Maybe try and actually do something worthwhile for once instead of y'know, assassinating people?"

"No thanks. Mills! Moxxie! Let's head back to Imp City! I'm not sticking around this dangerous place for longer than I have to."

As the group dispersed, Mazyo going to find what he would need to help undo the damage he caused, Vaggie going inside to rest, and Angel going to watch the Saiyan's work, Alastor put a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"_My dear, I must advise a word of caution…_" He said.

"Oh? And what would the Hell's crown princess have to worry about?" The blond folded her arms teasingly.

"_Though we are indeed hellions, Mayzo is clearly something far beyond what any of us can comprehend...even more so than that blue stranger with a sweet tooth. I would be almost as bold to suggest he could give your father a run for his money-_"

Charlie took hold of Alastor's chin, staring daggers into him. "Do. Not. Bring. Him. Up. I don't want Mayzo knowing about...him…"

"_I can only assume you don't want Mayzo finding out that…_"

"Alastor! I MEAN it!" Charlie said, letting her inner demon show in her eyes at the last second. "And don't tell my dad either!"

"_That you're the devil's own daughter._" Alastor taunted. "_Rest assured, my dearest little cinnamon roll. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. You look so happy in your pictures with him though._"

He turned around with a tap of his cane. "_If you'll excuse me, I have a few errands to do. Overlord stuff, you know._"

"Yeah...I'll just...hang here." Charlie said solemnly, watching Mayzo, who had already started to fill in the trenches his beam struggle with Ruuda caused with the bedrock debris.

"He can never know…" She whispered.

0

**This chapter took a bit longer than I would've liked, so it may be a little rough in some patches. Nevertheless, I hope you like how this one turned out. For all intents and purposes, Charlie is not wanting Mayzo to meet Lucifer, because she is afraid he would do something horrible. Even though Apple Daddy seems friendly enough in the show's portraits of him lol. **

**Anyway, I'll try and make the next chapter soon, and try and make sure enough of the characters get enough screen time. Until then, don't be shy to rate and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little bit of context on Charlie and Alastor's exchange. Yes, Mayzo does understand that she is the princess of Hell, but as Mayzo is from a parallel reality, and never met a parallel to Dabura/Mechikabura/Demigra, whatever a DBZ equivalent of the Devil would be, he is unaware of the thought of an actual Devil, and Charlie doesn't want him to think of her as an abomination. If that makes sense. **

After the battle against a strange Majin named Ruuda, and helping get Charlie's hotel fence and grounds repaired, Mayzo sat at Husk's mini bar, with the rest of the Hotel Staff. Angel was absent.

"So, how does it work?" Charlie asked, hands on her face, and elbows on the table, eyes sparkling with intrigue.

"How does what work?" The young Saiyan asked.

"Y'know! How does your hair turn blonde? I was out for like two minutes, so I didn't see it."

"Oh. That." Mayzo took a sip of water from a cup Husk handed him, and almost wretched. It tasted like sweat.

The cat demon raised an eyebrow. "Don't like it? Tough. This is the closest kinda stuff we can get to actual water since we bit the big one. Better to just order booze."

"Noted." He slid the glass away with a disgusted gaze before turning to the princess. "Well, its kind of a long story. Anyway, Saiyans like me have the ability to tap into a wellspring of power called Ki. Its basically one's inner fighting strength."

"_Fascinating…_" Alastor said, stirring what looked like blood into his coffee. "_And how pray tell does one use this power_?"

Mayzo frowned at him. "I don't think someone like you **can** use it."

The Radio Demon folded his arms and gave him a snobby, warped grin. "_**Because I'm dead?**_" He asked, static tinging his voice.

Mayzo turned away. "I don't know...so far, the only Ki I've sensed in this Hell is Charlie."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Me?"

"It may be because you're alive. Or everyone but you is in a spirit body.

"But anyway, about my blonde hair thing. After a Saiyan reaches a certain level of power, if they experience, and goes through a great trauma, which would send them into an overpowering rage, they gain the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan."

"Super?" Vaggie asked. "What makes it Super?"

"Because whoever taps into it, for as long as their transformed become fifty times as strong, and fast."

"That does sound strong…" The moth demoness said soberly.

"It does. And that's just the very tip of the iceberg. Two of our brothers of the Seventh Universe actually surpass the Destroyers."

'_A mortal...surpassing a god?_' Alastor winced mentally without breaking composure. The notion was completely laughable.

"Though if we spend enough time not in the practice, it dulls our ability to transform. Or even fight competently. That's part of the reason why I need to find my way home quickly. Without proper sparring partners, I'll get rusty quick."

"Pffft. Hell has plenty of those, trust me." Husk chuckled.

"Even so. I don't belong here." Mayzo added. "I might not be the strongest in my world, but if we incur an attack like we did that time...we'd need every available hand."

"Well, Blitzo's crew went home, so we'll take you to Imp City in the morning." Charlie said.

"Oh that's right. One of the things I've been meaning to ask. How do you guys tell what time of day it is down here?" Mayzo opened a curtain, scanning the sky. The walls of fire burning in the farthest distance he could see, coupled with the views of a pentagram-spattered moon. As well as a bright, indiscernably shaped light in the sky well beyond that.

"Well...we have something for that kind of thing." Charlie said offhandedly. "The clock tower is actually set to universal time, and we all synchronize our watches and clocks to it. For a...special reason…" She looked over to Alastor, whose shitfaced grin intensified. Husk downed a bottle of gin, while Vaggie looked into her eyes with a wary gaze. She didn't want Mayzo to learn about the purges. If he did, he might try something drastic, judging from what they'd seen from him so far.

"Uh huh. Well, if you'll excuse me, your highness, I'll be turning in for the night." The Saiyan added with a soft smile. Charlie smiled in return, as he rose up and went back toward the corridor with his room in it.

Though Mayzo was a little dense, he wasn't stupid. He could plainly see the expressions on their faces. '_There's something they're not telling me…_' He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. '_Then again, I guess it's natural. I'm an outsider. And this is the underworld after all._' As he went into his room, he flicked on the TV, and after it cut off of a rather morbid-looking cartoon, something else adorned the screen.

It was Blitzo, whom he'd seen earlier.

"Hi there, I'm Blitz, the 'O' is silent." The Imp said as he stepped into full view. "And I am the founder of I.M.P. Are you a piece of SHIT who got yourself sent to Hell, or are you an innocent soul who got FUCKED over by someone else?"

Mayzo watched the screen in interest, before his eyes widened as it quickly took a dark tone, involving a testimony from a "guy who hired" I.M.P. The commercial detailed an assassination service in which Blitzo, Moxxie and Millie used their summoning book to whisk themselves to Earth for hits.

"What the hell...They don't need to have shit like that lying around for people like them-!" The ad's jingle highlighted some of their work. He shut the TV off, before reclining on the bed. "I think I might give them a piece of my mind tomorrow." Then he thought back to the stories his master told him of the times he fought alongside an assassin for the sake of their universe. "Hmm...maybe I'm not really one to talk."

As he attempted to sleep, he rolled around in the bed. It was indeed uncomfortable, but his Saiyan physiology would've helped him sleep on spikes.

The person next door was playing very loud, upbeat music. As he knew full well Angel Dust was their only client, he knew it had to be him.

Mayzo sighed. '_Here we go…_' Angel was odd to him. His strange feminine figure, as well as his behavior was something that made him hard to understand.

He rose up, before exiting the room, and going to the hallway. He knocked on Angel's door, but there was no answer. "Hey! Angel! Can I talk to you a minute?"

No answer, but he could see the door was unlocked. Without warning, Mayzo opened the door, and as soon as he did, he froze.

The room seemed much larger than it's dimensions should allow, and while it seemed a little scummy, with random garbage strewn here and there, it was clear that the center of the room was fashioned into a magnificent stage, adorned with a single stripper pole.

At the very top was Angel, striking an intensely sexual pose, wearing a pink miniskirt with a heart design, and matching boots. He panted for a moment, before setting his different color eyes on Mayzo.

The spider demon smiled eagerly before spinning around the pole until reaching the bottom, making high leg steps as he approached. Angel threw himself down onto the stage, with his legs raised high, and a hand on his chin, casting a sultry gaze into the Saiyan's eyes.

"I don't tend to give private shows, but I think I can make an exception for you, hunk~."

"Not needed." Mayzo said, uncomfortable. "I didn't come here for uhh...services. I'm over in the next room trying to sleep."

Angel dumped a pitcher of the foul tasting water over himself. "That right?" He asked, using his free hands to playfully fluff his fur-bosom.

Mayzo winced at the sight of it, almost as if he couldn't look away. "So uh...what are you doing with a umm...pole anyway?"

"A workin' boy's gotta stay in shape!" Angel smirked. "Hey, have you ever thought about tryin' it out?"

"What? N-no!" Mayzo spurted incredulously. "I just said-"

"Come on~. I think any man or woman would go crazy down here with a body like that! Hey!~ Do the blonde hair thing for me. I think you'd look great!"

"That's not what it's for, Angel. It's a battle form, not hair dye."

"Oh, boo on you." The Spider Demon stuck his tongue out.

"Besides, aren't you checked in here for a hope at redemption? I thought that was the whole point of the Hotel."

"Pffft! You really think that's gonna work? Let me tell you something, corn cake! We lived. We sinned. We died, and we're in the burnin' dump! There are no second goes around, no magic stairways."

"Look, Angel, I feel sorry for you. Really, I do. But you still exist. Its never too late to try and change that existence for the better." Mayzo turned away, walking back for the door, before lowering his head.

"At least...you still...exist…"

"Umm...Corn Cake?" Angel piped up, coming down of the stage, now with a somewhat remorseful face. He approached the Saiyan, with an outstretched hand as he started trembling uncontrollably. "Whoa! What's up, am I givin' ya a contact high!?"

It happened again-the trauma from remembering the feeling he had on that accursed day. Before nothingness.

He turned back to Angel, who shot back in fright at Mayzo's widened, terrified eyes.

The young man shook his head. "Just do me a favor and keep the music down, okay?" He walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Hmph." Angel huffed before shutting the speakers off and retreiving a piece of chewing gum. "What's his deal?" He asked, sitting on the edge of his bed, taking out his phone and checking his messages.

His eyes widened at one number listed under "Big V." The spider demon opened the message up, which read:

**Angel Cakes…**

**I know what you did…**

He typed a response.

_Why Val, what ever could you mean?_

A moment later, he responded.

**Don't give me that bullshit**. **You and Bombertits in my club the other night. **

_Club, what club?_ _We went bowlin' that night!_

**I know when you're lying to me. I'll see to it that that bitch bleeds for it.**

Angel didn't bother responding, instead frantically throwing down the phone in shock. "Shit! Cherri!"

Mayzo wandered back outside for a breath of air before hearing what sounded like explosions in the distance.

"Huh...let's see what that's all about. I need a little more exercise anyway."

He began levitating, and got about ten feet in the air, before hearing a call to wait.

"Wait! Mayzo, hold up!"

He turned back to see a worried looking Angel Dust. "Whaddya want?" He asked.

"Look, I don't have time to explain much, but a gal pal of mine is in some real shit!" He pulled out his phone as Mayzo floated back down to inspect the photo.

It was of a girl, with wild strawberry blonde hair, with pink and white accents, a ponytail, and wearing a torn red croptop, miniskirt, and ripped black leggings. She had one eye in the center of her face, with a bloodshot sclera, and a pale yellow X-shaped iris.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say I asked her a favor, and now someone big and bad has her in his sights!"

Mayzo frowned. "Then I guess that's what I'm hearing over in the city. I'll just be a minute."

"Just make sure she doesn't get hurt!" Angel called as he flew off to track the explosions. The spider demon glanced from side to side before retreating back inside the hotel.

0

Cherri Bomb didn't know whether to be livid or ecstatic! So far, she counted at least six demons chasing her down through the backalleys of Pentagram City. Four turned, one Hellhound, and one Imp.

The cyclops girl leapt over a wall, but not before leaving a nice package at the base of the other side. As soon as she hit the ground, she sprinted as the wall collapsed from the explosion. She tucked herself under a pile of trash in the alley, waiting for one of the assailants to cross her path.

It was about a minute until she heard a noise, but it was the strangest noise she'd ever heard. It was a wierd mixture of slipping and zipping, before she heard footsteps.

Whatever demon was coming for her, she was ready. As soon as the footsteps got close enough, she grabbed their muscular legs, and dragged them under the trash heap.

Cherri immediately stuck one of her bombs that she could manifest into the mouth of the figure, before lighting a match to ignite the fuse, but the being thrashed, and broke her grip, as well as ruining both their cover. "Whoa-!?"

She got a good look at the would-be assassin, and gasped at the sight of the muscular, lightly armored man, with sharp, yet wild, jagged raven hair.

"Woah...are you...human?" Cherri asked the stranger.

"No. I'm a Saiyan. Long story. Good thing I found you."

The one-eyed demoness leapt back, before pulling six of the small explosives out, with three in each hand. "Are you with them!?"

"I don't even know who 'they' are. Look, your friend Angel sent me."

"Oh, shit! Angie sent you?" Cherri put a hand on her hip, before looking him up and down, her sharp, lightly curled inward teeth grinning as she did. "I like what I see. So, what, are you one of his old mob buddies with a S & M kink?"

"What? No. I literally just met him two days ago when I dropped down in this pit."

"New arrival, huh? Welcome to Hell." Cherri added. "Hope you can handle yourself in a fight!"

"You have no idea." Mayzo cracked his neck.

The sound of a gunshot echoed, as Mayzo felt the round shatter and disperse against his nigh-impenetrable skin. He whipped around to see a blue and pink-skinned imp woman with snow white hair similar to Moxxie's, carrying a revolver handgun.

"Well!~ I do believe we have a tough one in our midst!~" She said in an elegant voice. "You'll be fun to break!"

Mayzo frowned at the newcomer. "Unlikely." He took up a fighting pose.

Cherri put a hand on her hip. "At least tell me you brought a piece."

"I **am **the piece."

The busty demoness rolled her singular eye. "You're gonna get fucking destroyed."

"And he's not the only one." Another voice called, as from the shadows, the rest of their pursuers approached. From the side, a brown wolf-like Hellhound, and two scaly-bodied demons approached, with the imp in the center as well as a demon with yellow skin, and blue bolts for hair, wearing a stained green sweater, and black leather pants.

"So, fleshy, whats it gonna be? You wanting to rumble?" The Hellhound said. "Ey, wait a minute...this bloke matches the twat who knocked off Lobbo…"

"Ohh, that cheetah-looking dog guy?" Mayzo cracked his neck, turning around as if he didn't care. "Yeah, that was me. Guy should really have watched who he was swinging at."

The brown wolf-like hellhound bared his fangs. "Heh! As if I'd let myself be knocked about by some fleshy newcomer!" He growled, baring his claws and lunging.

The Saiyan was ready, grabbing his arm in a flash and laying into his chest with a good two punches and throwing him into the bedrock earth.

The canine demon gasped loudly as he brought himself to his feet. His ribs throbbed inside his torso as he shook his head. "Okay...so you're tough...Cirrus!"

Mayzo turned to the yellow demon, who whipped his arms and loosed crackling green lightning bolts from his fingers. Cherri took a step back, and her eye widened to the size of a dinner plate, watching him take the attack.

"That all you got?" Mayzo asked as the bolts crackled and rippled against his body to no ill effect. "How's about you try this on for size?" He chucked a ki blast at him, prompting him to duck out of the way, but Mayzo allowed himself a smirk as he flicked his arm again, and the blast swept his blue-haired demonic foe to the ground.

The imp woman was at a loss. This seeming human seemed to be effortlessly picking them apart. She holstered her weapon and stepped back until Cherri sauntered up. Her cat-like sharp teeth glistened as the cyclopean girl splayed her fingers, a small explosive in each gap. She flung her hand out and sent the tiny bombs flying at the white-haired demoness. She managed to perform a combat roll, and evade the explosions, and drew her handgun once again, but Mayzo appeared in front of her in an instant, plugging the barrel with a finger.

"I'll be taking that." With that one motion, he plucked it out of her hands and crushed it like a soda can.

"I-it's okay, mister muscles…" The terrified imp waved her hands in a surrendering fashion, watching his cold black eyes pierce into her. She took off running without a second thought.

Mayzo allowed himself a chuckle before two large reptillain figures tried to hit him from either side. As both of them swung their fists, they were met with what felt like an invisible wall. He glanced back and forth at both demons.

The Saiyan crossed his arms with the palms facing them, and loosed invisible ki waves to send them flying.

The lightning-bodied demon leapted up again, and swung for him only for Mayzo to twirl and kick him in his side.

Cherri Bomb stood in shock, arms swinging at her sides. "He's pickin' 'em apart! Like they're nothing!"

Mayzo clapped his hands together, satisfied in his work, before turning to Cherri. "That all of 'em?"

"No...there was one more!" She cried as the ground started to shake. His heightened senses picked up on the vibrations and in a split second exploded from where he was to grab her by the shoulders and rocket into the air. "Woooahhh-!" She wailed, before covering her mouth, as Cherri had let her accent slip, though the warrior hadn't payed any attention.

Beneath them was a mid-sized demon, with a mole like face, that had come up through the ground. His eight large claws extended.

"What the heck!? How are you flying without wings!?" Cherri asked as Mayzo let her stand back down on the ground.

"Again. Long story. Hold on a minute." Mayzo said before rushing up at breakneck speed, blowing the demoness' hair back.

The demon made a swipe with one of his four clawed fingers, only for the Saiyan to duck and sock him in the chest. As he skidded back, he grabbed one of his claws, spun around, and released him, claw snapping off.

Mayzo winced as the demon crashed through a wall. "Well, I think that's-" He began before a pair of furred, burly arms wrapped around his head. "-All of 'em."

"Now I'm gonna pop ya head off, monkey boy!"

"Do you see a tail?" Mayzo retorted.

"Wiseass!" The hellhound insulted. Before he could've made the motion, he felt something hit his back. He looked down to see a ticking time bomb before looking up to Cherri, who was smiling evilly and waving. "You first!"

He leapt away from Mayzo in an attempt to slash her throat with his claws. The Saiyan wasn't going to let that happen. He lunged into action, clutching a ki blast in his hand, cutting the hellhound off. "Hold this for me!"

"What in the-HOO-OMPH!" The demon bellowed as he was shot back and the energy ball exploded.

Not wanting to wait for the smoke to clear to learn his fate, Mayzo turned to Cherri Bomb. "Can I get you to trust me?"

The one eyed former human didn't know what to think. Was he just another demon in disguise trying to fool her so he could try and waste her? But at the same time, his wild, simple eyes seemed to convey his true feelings.

"Sure. Besides. Any friend of Angie's is a friend of mine!"

"Grab hold of me."

"My. That's pretty forward of you." She joked, chuckling as she took him by the arm. He pulled her in close to his chest.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow. She gave him a strange look with her large X-shaped pupil, before shaking her head.

"Never mind. So where are we going?" She asked as he started off into the air.

"Somewhere safe. Hopefully." He replied, on his way back to the Happy Hotel with her in tow.

The gun-toting Imp woman shivered as she surveyed the damage that was dealt to the strike force. Suddenly, she felt a buzzing in her pocket and her heart sank in her chest.

It was him.

She answered the call shakily. "H-hello V-v-v-Valentino…" She replied.

"Evening…" The lust demon replied. "Did you hit the cyclops like I asked?~"

The blue-skinned demoness' legs shook like branches in the wind. "Val...you have no idea...we found her, but...but there was this...this freak...I don't know what kind of demon he is, or if he even IS one, but-"

"Tsk, tsk-tsk. My dear Acadia...I demand results...not excuses…" Valentino's voice purred over the phone. "If you couldn't take care of my star's little problem...Then I'll just have to take a few of my boys and see to the matter myself...as for you…

"Why don't you swing by my...place of business?" His voice took on an extra laviscous tone. "I won't take no for an answer. Best not to keep an Overlord waiting."

Acadia's face turned pale as she knew what the implication meant. She dropped the hell phone and backed up against a wall before running off, but not before making sure she had a steady grip on her weapon.

0

Mayzo stepped into the Happy Hotel, with Cherri in tow. The one-eyed woman eyeballed her surroundings, unimpressed by the semi-derilect state of the building. "You gotta be kidding me...THIS is where he's staying?" She recalled his habits and his addictions, and instead found it entirely likely. He'd stayed in scummier places.

"It's livable. I've been here for two days now. But I'm still trying to figure out why I'm down in Hell."

"Well y'know what they say." Cherri Bomb threw herself on a lobby couch. "God doesn't make mistakes."

Mayzo paused for a minute as Charlie and Vaggie approached. He hoped that their "God" was nothing like the Zenos.

"There you are, Mayzo. We were worried." Charlie said.

"Charlie was worried anyway." Vaggie crossed her arms absentmindedly.

"Angel's been acting a bit wierd, and when we heard you took off, I thought something happened between you."

Mayzo's face ran red. "N-no, there was nothing happening. He was just playing his music too loudly when I was trying to sleep. Then when-"

Vaggie leaned around to look at the woman on the couch, and saw Cherri sitting there and filing her nails. The busty cyclopean girl raised her head and gave a devillish smile and a wave.

"What is SHE doing here!?" Vaggie accusedly pointed at her.

"Her? What's the problem?" Mayzo asked until the moth demoness strutted up and smacked him in the arm. "Yow!" He yelped.

"She is one of Angel's bad influences! She and that idiot made our hotel into a laughing stock! She regularly takes place in TURF WARS! So what are you thinking, bringing her here, you musclebound-"

"Calm down, Vaggie. I'm sure he has a perfectly rational explanation." Charlie said, hands on her shoulders before looking to the Saiyan nervously. "You..._do_ have one, right?"

"Yeah. Angel told me she was in trouble and I heard a ruckus. I followed the sounds of explosions and it led me right to her. She was being chased by like six others. I took care of 'em almost effortlessly though."

"Well...I'm glad you're both okay, but I don't know about keeping those two close together…" Charlie replied.

"What? Don't trust me?" Cherri cast a teasing glance at her. "I can behave myself for a few days."

"By the way...It strikes me as odd that Angel knew you were gonna be attacked…" Mayzo pondered. "Do you have any clue who it could be?"

Cherri Bomb folded her arms. "Matter-o fact, I do. He's a real sicko that has a big hold on Angel named Valentino." Charlie winced at his name as Vaggie gave a disgusted glance.

"Really? You know him?"

"Big guy. Taller than Angel. Greenish blue. Wears the tackiest playboy shit. You can't miss 'im. I'm sure a tough guy like you could really mess him up."

"I'm not gonna go around picking unneccesary fights." Mayzo yawned. "Unless they're really strong. Then I might get excited enough."

Charlie looked to the side. "Valentino has a lot of leverage in Hell. He's one of the Overlords, like Alastor."

"I bumped into some guy with a tv-screen head a while back. He called himself an overlord. What is that?"

"An Overlord is an extremely powerful demon. Even capable of warping reality to a certain degree."

The Saiyan smirked. "Then if he shows up, I'll just show him how extremely powerful I can be."

Charlie smiled. "Just don't make a mess in my hotel!" She said, giving him a pat on the back.

Vaggie held back a frown as the group dispersed, leaving her alone with Cherri, who reclined on the couch.

"Soooo. Got any booze in this place?" The cyclopean asked. The Moth Demoness groaned before leading her to the hotel bar.

Outside, high in the infernal sky, globs of a strange purple matter were coalescing together, building themselves into a large form before turning blue and molding into a humanoid shape.

Having finally regenerated himself, Ruuda leered down at the Happy Hotel, itching to blow it sky high, and the Saiyan that dispersed him along with it.

As he raised his arm and began to gather his energy, he felt a hand grab his arm.

Ruuda's angry violet eyes glared at the interloper, a pale-faced man, with red eyes, and dark flowing hair, wearing a fancy open blue and yellow jacket.

"Not now, Ruuda. The master is not yet ready for his death. After all.

"We need his energy."


End file.
